1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental floss holder, and more particularly to a dental floss holder that is operated to stretch or release the dental floss easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user mounting or replacing the dental floss.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dental floss holder is used to hold and position a dental floss in place, thereby facilitating a user using the dental floss to clean his/her teeth. A conventional dental floss holder in accordance with the prior art reference is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,169 to Won, filed on Aug. 22, 1994, entitled “DENTAL FLOSS HOLDER”. In the above-mentioned reference, the locking cap 56 is rotated relative to the body portion 18 to control the spool 54 to stretch or loosen the dental floss 12 so as to adjust the tension of the dental floss 12. However, the locking cap 56 has a smaller rotation portion, so that the user has to exert a larger torque to rotate the locking cap 56, thereby causing inconvenience to the user, especially the older person or the child.